Reasons to be Missed
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: After Edward left everything went downhill. Now Bella must face the world in her new life alone with no guidance, what's a girl to do when everything comes back to haunt her years later? ExB
1. Chapter 1

I got bored at work so I started writing this lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Summary: After Edward left everything went downhill. Now Bella must face the world in her new life alone with no guidance, what's a girl to do when everything comes back to haunt her years later?

Chapter 1- Normality

Bella's POV

The Sunlight was shinning in from the windows in my bedroom cascading a myriad of rainbows onto the wall opposite of me. When I was human these were the type of days that I had preferred, that my body had craved. Thinking back on it, I have always hated the rain and the snow but now I was forced to embrace this life of cold and dampness…ugh! But honestly, I guess it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought.

I placed my book on the table next to my bed and got ready for the day. Calling into school sick had become second nature to me, I would use the excuse of needing to take care of my dying mother. Now I know you're thinking, wouldn't you feel horrible if you're mom died now? Well, no, I wouldn't since she died of cancer around forty years ago, besides I already had bad karma on my side, a little more won't hurt. A burning in my throat brought me back to reality along with a smirk that took its place on my lips. Time to hunt.

Before anyone could detect me with human eyes I was already in my car, well, my baby and heading for the highway. I can't hardly remember it but I couldn't believe that I use to drive an old rundown truck. I mean, what was I thinking? I currently owned the new Mazda6 and oh man was it fast, it may not be the fastest but my God! It was gorgeous. Once I hit the highway I shifted into 5th gear and put the pedal to the floor. Traffic was a minor issue to me, it made it more fun that way actually.

Music was blaring in my ears as I caught the glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. A car going the opposite direction as me, going the same speed towards town, but that wasn't what surprised me. I happened to get a glance of the passenger in the car and it made my mind race with memories. I looked back to the road not wanting to see who was driving the car, I had a feeling I already knew who it was, call it a woman's intuition.

"Edward," the name escaped my lips before I even realized I had said it.

My tummy was full and I honestly don't think I could eat anything else. I just laid there on the side of the lake in the sun. It was nice to just lay there. Now that everything was somewhat normal in my life, one person, one guy could change that for me. The one question that was floating around my mind was why here? Why, out of all the other places in this world they could have gone, why did they have to come here?

I curled up into a ball and I bit my lip so I wouldn't start sobbing. This was one thing I hated in this life. I hated that I was forever in love with Edward Cullen and he hated my guts.

This is my first Twilight fanfic so please read and review and let me know what ya think. =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… there are some direct quotes in this chapter…just setting up the scene a bit.

Chapter 2- Reasons

Edwards POV

Ever since that moment my life was over, no matter what I do all I see is Alice's vision in my head.

_Bella stood there pleading for her life as Laurent walked closer to her._

_"Look at it this way, Bella. You're lucky I was the one to find you."_

_"Am I?" she had questioned. _The look on her face broke my already broken heart. If only I hadn't been so far away, I should have known better.

_"You won't feel a thing, I promise… _'You liar' I thought bitterly… _If you knew what Victoria had planned for you, I swear you'd be thinking me for this." Bella didn't move, she was glued to her spot as Laurent slowly lowered his face to her neck._

_"Edward!" she screamed in pure agony as his fangs pierced through her skin. _

After that everything had vanished, Alice couldn't find Laurent or Bella no matter how many times she had tried, they both had just simply vanished. I watched over Charlie from a distance after that, I knew loosing Bella would be really hard on him, just like it was for me. It was my entire fault no matter which way you looked at it.

Yes I tried to kill myself after I found out but having Emmett hold me down while Alice screamed at me, the look in my families faces was heart wrenching Esme wouldn't talk to me for about two years after it happened. Things were finally going somewhat normal for us now, except everyone was careful around me, afraid I would take off at the mention of _her _name.

This time we were moving to a small place in Washington, no it wasn't Forks, but it felt like it. The only reason we were coming is because of something Alice saw so why not make the most out of it? We had already registered at the school, now it was just a matter of getting to the house we were to be staying at.

"You're driving too slaw," Alice complained, she never complained about my driving so I really must have been going slow.

I sped up just in time to see a car going the opposite way. I smirked when I realized I was going faster than they were. If I saw them in town I would have to ask them to race me. Alice, however, had a different idea. How did I know? Well, she was currently counting, in greek, which always meant she was hiding something from me but for an instant I got a feeling that I should turn around and follow that car wherever it was going. Curiosity was burning in me to figure out who had been driving that car.

"Don't Edward, we will find out at school tomorrow," Alice warned me. My facial expressions had become so easy for her to read lately it wasn't funny.

Once she got done counting she started to sing in Latin.

"Alice, what the hell is going on?" I questioned sending her a glare.

"Nothing," she countered as Jasper just shook his head.

"Don't miss the turn off," Jasper added quietly as I quickly turned just in time. Those two were up to something and I knew it.

The drive was finally over and there I stood in front of the house, Alice made a last minute decision that the three of us were going to stay at the house we owned in Forks, which was about a twenty minute drive away from the school we would be attending.

I walked into the room that I knew as my own and a sad smile came to my lips.

"Bella," I whispered turning the CD player on. I already knew what cd was in as I sat down against the wall and closed my eyes letting the music take me away. Memories flooded my mind and as much as it hurt, I embraced them as the song went on. This was her song.

"My Bella," I whispered thinking back to the vision again. My Bella was gone.

Read and review and I will love you forever =^-^=


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series…*sad sigh*

Chapter 3: Remember

~Bella's POV~

I stayed out by the lake for the rest of the night. I didn't have the will to move at all, so I didn't. I laid there for about 5 hours without moving an inch just staring at the sky.

I remembered that Edward had told me that human memories faded and I would forget them and I had forgotten a lot. I just hadn't forgotten the ones about him, I remembered everything about him. I remember the first time I looked into his eyes from across the cafeteria, biology class where he had ran out leaving me feeling completely stupid. The van almost crushing me, our first kiss, it was all there.

I was glad I had remembered to grab a pair of clothes to change into or I would have been stuck in these to go to school in. Without even thinking about it I got in my car for the three hour drive back to town. Yes I had been driving for three hours which would have actually taken 6 hours if I had been going the speed limit.

I pulled into the parking lot of school and the first thing I noticed was _that car._

"Shit," I cursed under my breath as I stepped out of the car.

"Bella," someone whispered from behind me and I jumped about a mile high.

"Jesus, don't do that Cyrus!" I scolded. If my heart was still able to beat, it would be going a mile a minute.

"You know for a vampire, you aren't very observant, and how dare you, taking the lords name in vain, tsk tsk," he laughed.

"Just distracted," I stated rolling my eyes as we began to walk.

"You don't look so good, are you alright?" he questioned placing a hand on my shoulder.

Cyrus was the best friend I could ever ask for, except for Alice of course, if she still considered me a friend. Cyrus was like me, I had changed him about ten years ago. I found him in the woods one night and there was a hunter that mistook him for an animal or something. He was half dead by time I found him and saved him, or damned him depending on how you wanted to view the situation. We had been together ever since.

"I've just had a lot on my mind," I lied.

"You know you're a terrible liar right?" he questioned as we walked into the school to go to class. I just shrugged walking into the classroom to take my seat in the back.

"It's him again isn't it? It's Edward," he stated angrily. I just nodded and he growled, "can't you just be over him already? It's been like sixty years or so," he stated but he knew exactly why I wasn't over him and he knew I never would be.

The teacher entered the classroom and announced that we had a new student joining us, which really didn't surprise me one bit, _Oh joy, _I thought. He walked in and I sighed in relief when I saw Emmett standing there up front grinning like an idiot and he was looking right at me.

"Bella?" Cyrus questioned looking at me and I nodded. I had told him plenty of storied about the Cullen's that he pretty much already knew them himself.

"Hey stranger," I whispered knowing Emmett would hear he. His smile grew as he walked back to sit next to me.

"Hey yourself," he said sitting down, "mind explaining how you are here?"

"Long story, I'd rather tell you all at once," I whispered to him.

"It's good to see you, we all thought you were dead," his voice broke up a little, "seeing Edward like that…"

"Don't say his name," Cyrus growled from beside me, I glared at him.

"Behave yourself," I whispered harshly.

"You don't need to go through that again Bells, you'll get hurt again," he warned.

"Who the hell are you?" Emmett demanded.

"The person who picked up all the broken pieces that your brother left behind," Cyrus snapped. The teacher turned to the three of us with a glare.

"Is there a problem?" she questioned.

"No," I said as Emmett and Cyrus yelled yes. I glared at them both as the teacher kicked us out, "Good job, Jackasses."

Read and review and I will love you forever =^-^=


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 4: Wanted

_Edwards's pov_

I sat in class next to Alice trying to keep my attention on the teacher.

"What's on your mind?" Alice whispered to me but I just shook my head, "why the long face?"

"It's complicated," I whispered to her as I caught the scent of something that brought back memories, freesia.

"Good job, jackasses," I heard someone say from the hallway and something in my mind just clicked, I needed to go out there.

"Stay," Alice snapped, "we are new, if you go out there now you will ruin everything. Sit down, shut up, and wait an hour, she will still be here."

"You knew?" I questioned furiously through clenched teeth, my hands were gripping the table, and I'm surprised it didn't snap.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to be surprised and not know," she said quietly.

"It really is Bella, isn't it?" I questioned loud enough that the guy next to me heard me.

_'Why does he want to know about Bella? She is mine,' _he thought.

I shot him a glare and he looked to the front.

"Please stay Edward, don't leave this room," Alice whispered.

"Why should I?" I snapped back. I honestly didn't see a point in staying in the room, if she was outside I needed to find her, I just had to, but then the pictures in my head made me growl. Alice had had a vision about this. If I left this room right now, something horrible would happen, it would trigger an event that made me shudder. Apparently whatever happened, it was caused by me leaving but then everything went black after that. A moment later a man's image popped into my mind, the kid next to me was covered in blood at the end of the vision.

'_I don't know what he is Edward but that Teman kid must be watched, for our safety as much as his own,' _Alice warned.

Waiting usually didn't bother me but the hour seemed to drag on forever. Once the bell rang though I was out the door in a heartbeat and tracking Emmett, I had a feeling he would be with her. I ran outside and I saw three figures walking into the forest, two of them were in an argument.

"Bella," I whispered as I ran at human speed to the forest edge before going faster. She was staring at me in disbelief as she caught sight of me. I stopped when I saw the guy beside her move to hide her from my view.

"Don't," he growled and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Cyrus, its fine," I heard Bella whisper as he went back to standing beside her. She took a few steps towards me with a confused look on her face.

"How are you here?" I questioned, all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and not let go but the look in her eyes made me believe that it wasn't such a good idea.

"How am I here?" she questioned, her head tilted to the side a little in her confusion, it was cute.

"You died," I whispered, "I saw what happened, you should be dead."

"I am, I'm like you now," she said, "but I'm still not good enough am I?"

Her words cut me like a knife; she had believed me when I told her all those things?

"Bella, it's not like that," I tried to reach out to touch her but she flinched away.

"Please," she said quietly.

"Did you find someone else?" I asked her in a low voice.

"Actually, she has," Cyrus snapped.

"Shut up!" Emmett yelled.

'_Stay away from her,'_ Cyrus thought bitterly as he thought of some of the memories of Bella when she was so broken. It was heartbreaking and I wanted to kill myself all over again.

I stepped back to leave.

"Don't," she said quickly before looking away. Before I could say anything she started walking off in the direction of the cliff, away from the others. My feet moved on their own accord, following her, I didn't care if she didn't want me to; I just needed to be with her. I wasn't letting her out of my sight again. When she stopped, I stopped a few feet behind her trying to give her the space she wanted.

"Bella, please, you need to know why I left," I said as I saw her shoulders shaking.

"I already know, I wasn't good enough, you didn't want me," she whispered as I reached my hand out to grab her shoulder.

"No! That's not why at all. I thought that if I left, if I made you hate me you would forget, that you would move on and have a family of your own. I couldn't give you what you needed," I reasoned as she turned around to look at me. Her eyes were so cold, like she should be shedding tears if she could.

"All I needed was one thing," she said giving me a sad smile, "but I can't have that."

"What do you want Bella?" I questioned as she looked to the ground afraid to meet my questioning eyes.

"You," was her simple answer. Out of all the things she wanted, she wanted me. I must have been the luckiest man on the planet for this beautiful goddess to still want me after all this time.

Read Enjoy Review =^-^=


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 5: Last Breath

**Bella's POV**

He was just staring at me; I knew I shouldn't have said anything. He dropped my hand and I really did start to regret what I said.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered starting to walk away. I was a few feet away when I heard him turn around to follow me.

"Wait," he said as I turned to face him but since I'm still as clumsy as ever, I tripped over air. I mean come on, I'm a vampire and I can still manage to trip over nothing? I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. I landed on something soft, a forehead was on mine and I opened my eyes just enough to see Edward sitting on the ground with me safely in his lap. His arms were light around me and I wanted so much just to throw my arms around him and bawl my eyes out, it's the only thing I could think of to do. All my words were stuck in my throat and if I was to speak I'm pretty sure it would just come out as random gibberish, "Bella."

"Hmm…" was all I could manage to get out.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you truly are?" he whispered before placing a soft kiss to my temple.

"Huh?" I questioned opening my eyes wide to stare at him; I was surely not expecting that one.

"You are gorgeous," he said kissing my cheek before continuing to the tip of my nose, "when Alice had that vision of you dying, I lost it, but here you are what happened?"

"Laurent bit me, Jacob was there and him and his pack took care of him but it was too late," I started to explain.

"What do you mean him and his pack?" he questioned.

"Oh! You didn't know. Jacob and his friends down in La Push were werewolves, I didn't find out until after Jacob changed," I explained, "they only existed because the vampires were so close to their land."

"What vampires? We moved before then," Edward was clearly confused and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You may have gotten rid of James but did you even think that Victoria might come after me? Well, she did," his arms tightened around me at the mention of her name, "but anyway. If Jacob's friends would have found me, they would have killed me on sight because it was too late to stop the venom so Jake did something. He told Sam he was leaving the pack and suddenly they couldn't hear him anymore and he couldn't hear them. So, he took me and ran, I don't remember where he took me but three days later I was finally awake and before I could say anything to him he told me to run. His old pack had found us and they were coming in for the kill, so without another word I ran."

"I'm so sorry," he sighed kissing my cheek again, "if I would have known, if I just would have listened to everyone and my instincts, you wouldn't have had to go through all that."

Our eyes locked and he leaned in closer, his lips were so close to mine that I forgot to breath.

"Don't," I sighed as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Bella, is this real?" he questioned me. Like hell if I knew.

"This can't be real but obviously if it isn't real I'm crazy. Nothing has ever felt more real then being here right now," my voice cracked a bit.

"Let's find out," he breathed, his hot breath teasing me.

"Don't, don't kiss me if you are just going to leave again, I won't be able to make it through again," I said trying to look away but his hand held my face in place.

"Who said I was leaving?" he questioned before capturing my lips with his own. I didn't even have time to think about it, I threw my arms around his neck and buried one of my hands in his hair trying to savor the moment. If I was crazy I didn't care. If this wasn't really happening then when I snapped out of it I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it this time.

"Edward," I said between kisses, "tell me this is real."

"This is real, I am here," he pulled away to gently nip my ear before kissing my eyes lid and then the other, "I'm not leaving, I'm going to be by your side whether you like it of not and I'm going to love you every minute of every day," he finished moving his lips back to mine. This time I fully gave into him. Our lips moving with each other as I smiled against him. My Edward was here, he wanted me and he wasn't leaving me.

"I missed you so much," I said between kissed.

"I love you," he whispered before he lay back placing me next to him and all he did was held me. That's all I could ask for at the moment.

Read Enjoy Review =^-^=


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, sorry it took so long for the update…. I couldn't find the paper I wrote this on I know I know. Anywayz… on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own twilight

_Italics= 'wolf talk' or thinking (hehe wolf talk)_

Chapter 6

_**Jacobs POV**_

Leah lay on the ground as I looked over at her and growled.

"_You're not helping,"_ I bit out in my mind knowing perfectly well that she heard me.

"_So bite me," _she snapped back placing her head on her paws so she wasn't looking at me, "_I'm tired."_

_"Stop being a baby, we have work to do," _I nudged her with my nose and she jumped up baring her teeth at me.

"_Don't get too close Jacob, I might just rip your head off," _I laughed at her.

"_I would love to see you try," _I challenged walking away, "_we need to find them soon before they cause more damage here."_

_"Fucking leeches," _she growled running after me, I knew I could get her off her lazy ass, "_Hey! I'm not lazy!"_

I shook my head and continued to run. A few days ago I had caught the scent of some bloodsuckers in the area, regardless to if they were still around was another story but I wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon. Seth and Leah had decided to join me but the others were ordered to stay around the rez to keep an eye out in case we were on the wrong trail.

"_There are three different scents up here, none of them are from the one we are after," _Seth said from ahead.

"_Just pick one and go, we will try the other ones later," _I ordered as Seth ran left, Leah and me flanking him.

"_What if it's the Cullen's?" _Leah asked and I growled.

"_We rip them to pieces," _I barked causing Leah to flinch. They hadn't mentioned the Cullen's in years because they knew if they did I would think of _her._

_"Stop it," _Leah scolded as she got a mental picture of Bella, "_I swear, with all you guys around I might end up imprinting on a girl."_

Seth snickered and Leah bit his tail.

"_What?" _he asked innocently, _"I always knew there was something off about you."_

Before Leah could think of a snappy come back we were on alert. In the field in front of us were two vampires arguing.

"_Maybe they will kill each other?" _Leah questioned looking at them.

"_I doubt we will get that lucky," _I sighed crouching low to the ground to advance on them. They were too busy in the heat of the argument to notice us, bad for them, good for us.

I took my place at the front of the pack as we started running. I jumped into the air with every intention to kill the tall bulky one when someone jumped out of the trees to the right tackling me to the ground. My senses were on high alert as I tried to kick them off of me. When I finally succeeded they dug their nails into me before falling to the ground. I took my chance this time. I jumped on them, intending to take their head off when I caught their scent and just froze for a second. Realization kicked in as I stared at her, her eyes blazing with fury.

"_Bella," _I thought as Seth stared at me. Bella looked at me for a moment as I bumped her with my nose and licked her hand. This was our greeting once upon a time.

"Jacob?" she questioned. I just wagged my tail as she threw her arms around my neck gripping my fur with her hands.

"Bella?" I heard someone question from the trees. I turned to see Edward and growled causing Bella to shake her head.

I had been too preoccupied to care about what hateful things Leah had been thinking about Bella but now I stopped to listen to her.

"_I can't believe this is happening I always knew there was something wrong with me but this is ridiculous!" _she started cussing as she had a staring contest with the blonde headed vampire.

"_Leah, what's wrong?" _I questioned suddenly on guard again but I looked to Seth to see him belly up laughing his ass off.

"_Oh my God! This is so awesome!"_ he thought.

"_What's going on?" _I asked again.

"_I just fucking imprinted with a leech!" _Leah growled and I about lost it. Sure this was a serious issue but come on! Leah HATED vampires more than any of us and here she was imprinted with one.

Read, Enjoy, Review =^-^= Please?????


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Sorry it's been awhile but I was too inspired by the other story to actually type this one… yeah… I have about 5 chapters written that just need to be typed *ducks* sorry!!**

Chapter 7

Two wolves were on their backs, two vampires were staring confused out of their minds while the other allowed a smirk to grace his face. While this was happening another vampire laid on the ground in shock.

Bella got to her feat instantly seeing the wolf growling at Cyrus.

"What's going on?" Cyrus questioned going over to Bella. Leah's eyes followed his every movement and she bared her teeth as he hid behind Bella.

"_Why that little…" _she thought as Seth finally got up and jumped in front of her.

"_Behave," _he warned as Jacob ran into the forest to change and put some clothes on. When he emerged nothing had changed except everyone was now staring at him. He made his way over to Bella to give her a hug but Cyrus stepped in the way of her and hissed at him. At the same time Leah walked a little closer to the blonde headed vampire.

"She is mine," Cyrus thought as Jacob glared at him. Edward growled at his thoughts as he crouched into his hunting position to tackle him.

_"Bloodsucker, I will not hesitate to kill you," _Leah thought as Edward smirked.

"Cyrus, what's with you today?" Bella questioned from behind him.

"They are only going to hurt you again Bella, can you really forgive and forget so easily?" he growled, "I don't think I could help you get over it again."

Cyrus looked to the side and locked eyes with the small gray wolf, a confused look formed on his face as he stepped aside to get closer to her. Jacob took this opportunity to run the rest of the way to Bella and hug her.

"It's been way too long Bella," he breathed, "you stink."

"You don't smell that much better you big puppy," she teased hugging him back.

"At least I'm soft and cuddly," he countered holding her at arm's length to get a better look.

"You haven't changed a bit," he noted using Bella o laugh.

"Well, I am kind of dead you know," she smiled, "it is good to see you."

Jacob nodded in agreement before turning to look at Edward.

"If I find out you leave her again I will personally kill you myself you leech," he growled. Edward placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and smiled.

"There will be no need for that Jacob, I don't plan on letting her out of my sight, ever," Edward stated.

"What if I have to pee?" Bella questioned innocently and Jacob just looked at her like she was nuts as did Edward, "what?"

"Vampires don't pee," they both said in unison and Bella just shook her head.

"Men."

Read Enjoy Review =^-^=

**Let me know what you think… ideas are welcome. Sorry this chapter is so short… I think the next one is longer and I should start typing it tomorrow. Well everyone loves Reviews including me**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**I'm trying the best I can to get all of the chapters typed up for this story since I already have most of them written out by hand. My bff theladykae has been so kind to threaten me if I didn't type it -_- so without further ado, I present you with chapter 8** ((I gave up on names))

**Chapter 8**

"Bella, why is this wolf staring at me?" Cyrus questioned.

"She just likes you," Bella teased looking to Leah.

"A lot," Jacob added with a smirk. Cyrus reached his hand out to pet Leah. Once his hand reached her head she flinched backwards and showed her teeth before running towards the forest.

"What's her problem?" he questioned before turning to Bella and glared at the two guys standing next to her. Edward was suddenly on defense as Cyrus took a step closer to them.

"What's your problem?" someone growled running out of the forest. Everyone turned to see Leah running towards them wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Who are you?" Cyrus questioned as her eyes flashed to his.

"None of your damn business and the next time you try to pet me you can kiss your hand goodbye," Leah bit out as Cyrus stared at her.

"Whatever," he spat, "I can tell I'm not wanted here."

With that Cyrus ran the other way into the forest.

**

_**Bella's POV**_

After deciding it would be best not to miss anymore classes we said our goodbyes and went back to school. The bell had just rung signaling the start of lunch which made me a little nervous. Would Rosalie still hate me?

Edward was holding my hand as we entered the cafeteria. Everybody's eyes were on us as I just looked at the one pair of eyes I missed almost as much as Edwards. A smile grew on my face as I tried not to run full speed to the little pixie that was sitting down. Now was clearly not the time to be jumping around giggling like an idiot.

Jasper looked to me and smiled before waving to me and I waved back. Emmett took his place next to Rosalie but once I sat down she was up and out the door. I guess she still hates me, great.

"Hey Bella! It's so good to see you," Alice exclaimed giving me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you," I said grinning like an idiot, so much for that plan.

"What have you been doing for all these years?" Alice questioned.

"Shouldn't you know?" I questioned with a short laugh.

"I actually can't see your future at all," she stated silently, "it was a chance coming here because I thought I caught a glimpse of you in someone else's future."

I just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You serious?" I breathed out. All she did was nod and then looked to Edward.

"What's wrong?" she questioned causing me to look at him. His features showed that he was on guard. His eyes were focused on something in the distance and he didn't look happy at all.

_**Edwards POV**_

This still didn't feel real to me, having Bella sitting beside me chatting aimlessly to Alice, not that I minded at all. I thought it would bother me more, her being a vampire and all but I couldn't be happier if I tried. I felt her hand squeeze mine and I smiles a little bigger just for her. I couldn't think about what I was going to do during my classes because all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and hold her.

I was aware of the eyes on us since we were the new kids but one pair of eyes was trying to burn a hole through my head, if I were human it might have actually worked too.

_"Enjoy the moment while you can bloodsucker, soon she will be mine," _they thought bitterly. I turned slightly to glare at the kid and saw that it was Teman from my first class. He caught my eyes and for a long time all we did was glare at each other.

_"Damn, what's his problem?" _ Teman thought. I tensed up when I finally felt something off about the kid. He didn't smell human; I had been too preoccupied with Bella earlier to realize it before. A small growl formed in the back of my throat causing Alice to look at me.

"What's wrong?" she questioned me but all I could do what stare.

"Edward," Bella said concerned looking around me to see who I was looking at. Teman's eyes flashed black for a second but it was long enough for all of us to see.

_"We aren't safe here,"_ Alice thought causing me to look at her, _"he won't stop until he gets what he came for."_

I didn't even have to think about what he wanted, I already knew. My eyes found Bella's and confusion was written all over her face.

"What's going on?" she questioned looking between Alice and me expecting an answer. None of us dare tell her, he might be able to hear us.

"Nothing," Alice said looking her in the eye. She got the hint and shut her mouth.

Jasper was fidgeting in his chair trying to ignore all the tension in the air. Alice looked to her and he calmed down a little and smiled at her. I glanced once more to the guy behind me before we all got up to walk to our next class.

"Bella," I whispered when we were out in the hallway. She turned to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist, I placed my forehead on hers, "please be careful," I said before placing my lips on hers. She had that confused look on her face again as I pulled away, "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"I love you," she whispered as I kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"I love you so much," I said back, "I'll see you after class."

I looked at her while I walked into the classroom opposite of hers before I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed as I took a seat next to Emmett.

"She will be alright with us here to protect her," he reassured me with a punch to the arm.

"I sure hope so," I said before I started to count down the seconds until class was over. I tried to listen to everyone's thoughts to try to gather as much information as I could about this potential threat.

"Any ideas yet?" Emmett questioned from beside me. I just shook my head. Nobody seemed to have a clue as to what he was but nobody seemed to like him that's for sure.

Rosalie was still fuming about how Bella was like us now. It was somewhat amusing to listen to especially when she was cussing me out.

_"Edward, Edward! We have a problem," _I heard Alice think quickly. I looked to see what had her so worried. A vision with Teman and Cyrus. Teman was standing before Cyrus while he was standing behind him.

"_I'm so sorry," _I heard Cyrus whisper as the vision ended.

READ ENJOY REVIEW =^-^= you all rock!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Thanks for all the reviews it's nice to know that some people are enjoying my story. Well hopefully I can keep you all happy… Reviews are always nice and I will love you forever if you do **

**Chapter 9**

_**Bella's pov**_

Edward had been acting strange ever since school let out and he came over to my house. He was holding true to his word about never letting me out of his sight, normally I wouldn't have minded one bit but each time I looked him in the eye's I could tell he was hiding something from me.

"Is Charlise and Esme with you guys?" I questioned hopefully. He smiled up at me.

"Of course, you will get to see them tomorrow if you like, they heard you were here and they couldn't help but come," he said, "is it selfish of me to want to have you to myself tonight?"

I stared at him for a moment before walking over to him placing my arms around his neck.

"Not at all," I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. E wrapped his arms around my waist as I turned my face to look at him but I caught his lips instead. This kiss wasn't like the one in the forest; this one was more hungry and impatient. Pushing me back until my back was against the wall he moved his hands to my hair. I felt it then, he was shaking and I felt the silent sobs coming from him. I held him more tightly now, trying to let him know that I was really here and I wasn't going anywhere.

I couldn't control myself as I threw myself into the kiss. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist as his arms went around mine to keep me in place.

"Bella," he breathed trying to pull away.

"Don't stop, please," I pleaded moving to kiss his neck.

"We can't do this," he said causing me to look at him.

"Why not?" I questioned, hurt filled my voice. I thought about it for a moment before jumping out of his arms. I couldn't control myself then as I started laughing hysterically.

"What?" he questioned giving me a weird look.

"Are you still worried about my virtue?" I asked as he looked to the wall as I giggled knowing that he was, "you're weird," I said pushing him backwards so he landed on the couch. Before he could move I was sitting sideways on his lap cuddling into his chest.

"What have you been up to all these years?" he questioned wrapping his arms around me forcing me to lie down next to him.

"Nothing really, just been traveling a lot, seeing the world," I stated.

"What was your favorite?" he asked and if I could blush I would have.

"Chicago," I whispered as he looked down at me.

"Why is that?"

"I plead the fifth," I said proudly as he smirked.

"Really," he smirked as he began tickling me and I couldn't help but laugh, "you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Okay," he said rolling over so he was on top of me. I tried my best to wiggle out of his grip but I couldn't as I tried not to laugh. Sadly, I failed miserably.

"Okay, I give," I said as he stopped to smile down at me, "it was my favorite because I knew you were from there."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that response but I will take what I can get," he smiled down and suddenly I felt like a kid again.

"How much do you love me?" I questioned with a goofy grin on my face.

"What kind of question in that?" he questioned kissing my nose.

"A good one," I stated still giggling.

"Oh I see, well I love you a lot," he stated as a matter-of-factly, "what do you want?"

"To go to the movie," I said shyly as he started laughing and I closed my eyes as I felt hugged my little piece of heaven closer to me.

"Of course love," he said and I smiled.

READ ENJOY REVIEW =^-^=

**this chapter was pretty short and I apologize for that. The next chapter should be longer I promise but hey, at least I'm updating right??**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**This chapter has some background info on the OC char. Cyrus (just a warning) If you have any ideas for me let me know and I will see what I can do about working them into the story**

Chapter 10

Cyrus had been walking for God knows how long before he stopped and turned around.

"I know you are following me, no need to hide it," he stated through the trees. He waited a minute so the figure in the shadows had time to catch up to him. When she reached him he started walking again.

They walked in silence for a bit before the quiet made Leah uncomfortable.

"How did you become like this?" Leah asked finally without thinking.

"You want the real story?" he questioned as she nodded and Cyrus motioned to some rocks by the river and they took a seat.

"Bella doesn't think I remember anything about being human. She thinks that a hunter shot me on accident but it wasn't, the person who shot me was my father," he looked to the water below before tossing a pebble in it watching the ripples as they disturbed the water.

"Your dad shot you?" Leah questioned surprised and he just nodded.

"We never really got along much and we had an argument that morning, I ran out telling him he was a worthless drunk. I went to school and acted like nothing was wrong but when I got home what I saw pissed me off so bad. My mother was away on a business trip and wouldn't be home for a few days but when I got home my father was fucking some girl. I yelled at him and asked him how he could do this to our family. The smirk on his face told me everything as he kissed the woman's forehead before dressing to deal with me. He pushed me outside the house and pulled out a gun. I stepped back and I heard someone pull into the driveway, my sister jumped out of her car and ask my dad what the hell he was thinking.

I yelled at her to run as she started towards the forest. My father pulled the trigger and I jumped in the way of the bullet, he was aiming the gun at her. The bullet pierced my shoulder and I groaned lifting my hand to cover the wound.

'You little shit!' my father screamed as he pointed the gun at me and I bolted. By some miracle I made it to the forest and just kept running. My sister was up ahead of me making her way to the neighbor's house so I went the other way. I wouldn't let him take her away from me, she meant too much to me. He chased me for a good hour before I couldn't run anymore; I fell to my knees not being able to take another step. The shot rang in my ears and I closed my eyes and prayed for a quick end hoping my sister would be alright.

The bullet hit me in the back and I fell to the ground, everything after that is fuzzy. I just laid there for awhile waiting to die when Bella came.

'Hey!' she yelled running over to me. She took me into her arms and started saying how I was going to be alright and she would stay with me until it was all over.

'Please, I don't want to die.' I managed to whisper shakily moving my hand to her face. I remember the look on her face as she closed her eyes tightly and bit back a growl. Her eyes had been so black I didn't even think it was possible.

'I can't help you,' she whispered, 'I'm sorry."

My breaths were short as my vision started to go back.

'I can't go like this,' I remember whispering and as I felt something soft on my neck and then pain. My eyes shot open and I saw Bella pressed up against a nearby tree with a hand over her mouth panting, I saw the look in her eyes and she looked absolutely guilty for what had just happened.

Everything after that was pain until I woke up and she said that she was sorry for changing me then explained what she did. I couldn't be mad at her; she had done what I asked. We have been together ever since," Cyrus finished him tale and jumped to the ground and Leah just sat there. She couldn't believe that he had gone through that. A sob caught her attention and she was Cyrus's shoulders shaking.

"Hey," she whispered jumping down to stand behind him.

"Sorry," he said as Leah put her arms around his waist. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she placed her head on his back and sighed.

"It's okay," she whispered as she felt him turn towards her placing his arms around her and his chin atop her head.

'_This is so wrong,' _Leah thought as she clung to him. If it was so wrong then why did it feel so right for her to be there in his arms?

"You know, I never got your name," Cyrus stated.

"Leah," was all she said as he sighed and leaned back onto a rock with her still in his arms.

"That's pretty," he said and she moved her head to look at him.

"Don't get use to this buddy! This is a onetime deal," Leah stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Doubt it," Cyrus laughed looking her in the eye. Bad idea. He felt himself lean forward and was about to kill her lips before he caught himself and gently kissed her forehead instead.

"Well looky what we got here," a voice laughed emerging from the forest. Cyrus growled and pushed Leah behind him.

"What do you want?" Cyrus bit out through clenched teeth.

"You," was the man's simple answer.

"Hate to breath it to ya dude but I don't swing that way," Cyrus stated as he felt Leah start shaking from behind him and she tried not to growl.

"Cyrus," Leah whispered trying to keep from transforming.

"Go," was all he said as she ran into the forest and he stepped forward, "so what do you really want with me?"

"Bella," came his reply and Cyrus got into a defensive position.

"You won't hurt her," he stated getting ready to pounce when suddenly he fell to the ground holding his head in pain, a small scream escaped his lips.

"Not a wise choice," the man laughed. A growl could be heard as Leah ran full force at the man knocking him over.

"Dameon, that's enough," another voice chimed in.

Cyrus knew that voice as they walked into the clearing.

"Teman?" Cyrus bit out as Leah ran to his side bopping him with her nose as he placed a hand on her head giving her a weak smile. Teman stepped forward and Leah jumped in front of Cyrus showing her teeth.

_'Guys, if you can hear me we have a problem,"_ Leah thought as Teman started to approach her.

"Don't," Cyrus whispered rising to his feet as Teman sent a glare at Cyrus and he was pushed back against the rock groaning in pain. Leah tried to move but her legs but they weren't listening to her and she barked out her frustration.

Teman appeared before her, a knife in his hand as he knelt before her. She went to bite him getting a little bit of his hand as he plunged the knife into her side and she snapped at him again.

"Stop it!" Cyrus yelled trying to move forward. Leah lay on the ground whimpering as an unknown liquid burned her side, "I'll do anything, just leave her alone."

Teman laughed and signaled for him to follow, he did so reluctantly. Leah whimpered again as she watched him walk away.

"You'll be fine," Cyrus assured giving her one last smile before following the two men into the forest.

Read Enjoy Review

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter… I know it doesn't have Bella and Edward in it but meh, there has to be some kind of drama right?? Hehe well I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review... They are always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 11

_Edward's POV_

Bella and I had just gotten out of the movie and decided to go for a walk when it happened.

'_Hey bloodsucker, we need you,' _I heard Jacob yell in my head then I got an image of Leah being carried by Seth and she didn't look good at all.

Without hesitating I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlise .

"Edward?" Bella questioned from beside ,e and I put my arm around her shoulders holding her tight to me as I walked us back to my car.

"Edward, what's going on?" my father asked answering his phone.

"Tell you later but someone is hurt and on the way to our house. They are a werewolf," it got quiet for a moment as Charlise absorbed what I was talking about and that's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Please, we need your help!" I heard Jacob say.

"Got it, just get here," Charlise stated before hanging up the get the door.

"Who's hurt?" Bella questioned in panic.

"Leah, something happened while she was with Cyrus, we don't know what and we won't know until she wakes up," I explained taking her hand in mine.

"What about Cyrus?" she whispered as I tensed, "what happened to him?"

She started freaking out and I suppressed my jealousy the best I could.

"I don't know," I finally answered and her eyebrows when together in frustration. I didn't have to be Jasper to know what was was feeling right now. She felt guilty for leaving him alone and she was scared for him, "I can't lose him."

My breath got caught in my throat when she spoke those words and I released her hand. She looked at me with confused eyes but I kept my eyes on the road.

"We'll find out soon," I said a bit harsher than I thought it would have been.

"Edward, you have to understand that Cyrus is like a brother to me. If anything happened to him or any of you, I wouldn't be able to handle it," she explained and I gave her a weak smile.

"I know, it just isn't fair that all of this is happening when we just got back together," I whispered pilling into the driveway.

"I know but no matter what happens, I will always love you," she said leaning over softly pressing her lips to mine. I groaned when it ended and we jumped out of the car racing to the house.

"Edward!" Alice yelled running into the room with everyone in tow.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed enveloping her in a warm hug, "we have all missed you, very much."

"I have missed you all too mom," Bella said and I smiled before Jacob and Seth stepped forward, "how is she?"

"She is fine now, just resting," Seth stated next in line to give Bella a hug.

"So what's going on?" she finally asked and we all sat down.

"First of all Alice had a vision of Cyrus with Teman, a student from our school," I explained and she nodded, "we don't think he is human. Alice's vision suggested by the way Cyrus was acting that he was being controlled."

Bella growled deep in her throat and I took her hand in mine.

"So, what do we do?" Seth questioned.

"We wait," Alice stated and I felt Bella tense, waiting was the one this she didn't want to do but she bit her tongue.

We all heard a groan from the other room and the door opened reveling Charlise and Leah. Leah had her head down as Seth and Jacob jumped up to inspect her.

"Come one Leah, spill, what happened?" Seth questioned but she kept her mouth shut but I knew what had happened.

"He'll be fine," I told her and she looked up at me.

"You don't know that," she snapped and Seth laughed, "you think this is funny?"

"Well no, not that he is in trouble but you imprinting with him and actually acting nice, that's classic," he laughed and Jacob slapped the back on his head.

"Now is not the time," Jacob stated hugging Leah, "glad you're okay."

"Yeah yeah, now get off," she growled pushing away from then to go sit in the corner. Bella looked over to Leah and sighed.

"They want you ya know," Leah stated bitterly.

"I know," she whispered.

"So what are you going to do?" she questioned.

"The only thing I can think of," Bella said looking to the ground.

"Bella," Alice growled glaring at Bella, "that isn't even an option, when the time comes you know who we would pick first."

"And you know what I would do!" Bella yelled standing up, "you don't understand. Emmett, what would you do if Alice was in this situation? You all know the answer. Cyrus has been my only family for the past 50 years or so. I can't lose him, I just can't."

"Bells," Jacob whispered, "we understand, we are all in this together."

"You know I couldn't never let you go alone," I stated looking at her and she gave me a sad smile before turning to Leah.

"I know you don't like me much but I know you care for him. We can't do this without you," Bella stated sticking out her hand.

Leah looked at it for a moment before taking it in hers for a firm shake.

"And I only hated you because Jacob made me feel gay with you," she laughed and all of us looked to Jacob who just shrugged and Bella sighed.

**Read Enjoy Review**


End file.
